Changing the Future
by RenegadeBullet
Summary: Nyx Ulric, the Glaive who had passed during the Fall of Insomnia, was granted passage into the afterlife for his heroic acts. Reunited with friends and family, he was able to find peace within his death. However, a certain Astral has other plans for this man, one of which will change the course of history forevermore.


It had been much too long in a world without the laughter of children. The plentiful youth bounding about the land with joy brimming throughout every fiber of their being. Parents remained vigilant, of course, but nonetheless wore their smiles with pride. They too shared this elated feeling of contentment with their offspring. How couldn't they? The sun lingered high above the planet of Eos, basking the world with it's yellow rays. This only complimented the color of the sky which had brightened to the lightest of blues due to the intensity of the star above. There had been no sign of cloud formation whatsoever. It was a perfect day.

Galahd was known for its beauty. The rivers that trailed through the formations of terrain were the perfect scenic locations for building a home...

Or even opening up a small bar.

Sitting behind the counter was a man worthy of many things. A selfless being who would throw himself to the winds in order to protect those he had cared about. One who had given his life for the sake of the future. A protector of the light. Sapphire hues gazed upwards to focus on four women sitting at a table a few feet away from him. He had been diligently cleaning the counter top while watching them all laugh with every joyous comment they make. It was peaceful.

At this table, starting from left to right, sat a woman with a messy bun. Her caramel eyes shone with a certain brilliance, this only complimenting her fair features by more than a million. This was Crowe Altius, his comrade in the Kingsglaive as well as one of his closest friends. On her left sat two women, both looking very similar to one another aside from the youngest one wearing a headdress without the veil. These two were his mother and sister, Elena and Selene, who both were ecstatic to be reunited with the man once again. Their reunion was... More than anyone could've expected. There were tears on both ends of the spectrum. But now, we move on to the fourth, one who was never really a resident of Galahd. Much like Crowe herself, who grew up on the outskirts of Insomnia. However... This one was of royalty.

Sitting with the most perfect posture possible sat the princess of Tenebrae. Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. Her beautiful blonde hair rested in its normal style with her attire consisting of a striking white dress glistening with a sort of radiance...

Like an angel.

The Glaive couldn't have asked for anything more. Everything was in place. There was no more worries of Lucis coming under attack from Niflheim. No more worrying over peace treaties and loss. No pain. No suffering. This was what Nyx had been longing for for the longest time. All of his regrets had washed away with the revelation that he could stand beside him family once more. However, his thoughts had gotten the best of him, as soon after he had lost himself within such a happiness did a head-splitting ache burst through his mind. Releasing a gasp of pain, all eyes soon settled on him, and soon enough the four women surrounded him.

"Nyx, what's wrong?" His mother had called, doing her best to give him space, yet failed due to her maternal instincts. Her hands instinctively moved to grasp his cheeks and await an answer from the individual.

The episode lasted for what felt like hours. Images flashed through his mind in a rapid order, them consisting of: a strange island with even stranger curls, people wearing the garb of the Kingsglaive, and what looked like the Draconian of Legend. He had stood in the midst of a large courtyard littered with the blades of warriors. His large golden blades had hovered behind him, only increasing the intensity that his being had given off, his large blue hues gazing down at the male behind his helmet.

 _Protector of the Light, you are required to walk among the living..._

After he had said these words, the pain had subsided, leaving him in a cold sweat kneeling before the company within the bar. All held alerted expressions until he had finally gazed up to them, nodding his head slowly before easing up to his feet, having both Selene and Elena aid him up to his feet. They were obviously awaiting an explanation from him, whether it be from the slight analytical quirks in their expressions or the actual fear of what he had just endured. Once he was settled to his feet, he released his breath, reeling his mind to keep what had just occurred at the forefront of his mind.

"I don't know what happened... What caused it... I just saw some images and heard a voice... Not sure why. Must've been just flashes from being... Y'know."

Nyx had tried to explain the best that one possibly could about what he'd seen. But... Truth be told, he didn't know much himself. He could tell they didn't buy it judging by their expressions. However, Lunafreya stepped forward, placing her hand on Nyx's shoulder before offering a nod.

"Why don't you go outside for a moment? Take a breath."

Her words were gentle, soothing with every word, leaving Nyx eased from the pain he previously felt. She always had that effect. She was the Oracle, of course, and her duty was to heal the wounded. Was she using his power upon him, he did not know, but he only knew he would follow her advice. Slipping on his jacket he would leave the inside of the bar to go stand by the river. It had always raised his spirits when he was younger. Perhaps it would do it now.

As he made his walk, he took sight of the scenery, the orange star above casting an ethereal glow upon the terrain below, leaving a cacophony of chirping or scuttles from the animal life that dwelt within the woodlands. Upon entering the clearing, a smile instantly graced his lips, watching the swaying stream trickle down the rocks in the softest of manners. The soothing sounds of what felt like home ringing about within his drums in the most sensual of ways. No matter where he could be, should thoughts of this scene ever appear in his head, he can always find peace somewhere within it. It was tranquility in pure form. No other sight could really beat it.

Removing his boots with a few quick movements, he would place them neatly against a rock beside his jacket, making his way over towards the water with a hum vibrating throughout his being. The liquid was warmed when his toes had brushed against it. One step, two steps, three.. Soon he found himself within the middle of the river. It wasn't too deep, only reaching up to his knees, just below the cuffs of his lower article of clothing. Bending down, his hands cupped the blue entity, raising it up to coat his face within it. He repeated the process a few times before standing upward with a few flicks of his hands. But when he looked up he hadn't the faintest clue of where he stood.

The scenery that had brought him so much comfort had dissolved within a variety of an unknown visage. The lightest of blues had swirled about him, small flecks of purity tranced around the atmosphere. Strange swirling lines had coated the vision of the young Glaive, confused and curious by the scene before him. However, he could feel there was another presence, like someone was watching him... And that answer had appeared much quickly than he had anticipated.

He had recognized whom this being was due to the insignia that had resided upon his jackets shoulder. An image of the Draconian, Bahamut, standing (or was he floating?) high and mighty with his sword in hand. He was pure power trapped within a living entity. Terrifying, really. Nyx was... Speechless, so to speak. How had he arrived here? Why had he? Before he could ask, the Astral spoke, his voice booming with authority.

 _O, He who bartered with the Lucii of Old,_

 _The Chosen King has entered the Crystal to replete the sacred ring._

 _However, the King of Kings is lost without the light of the Oracle._

 _Taken by the Accursed was she, and to redeem her soul,_

 _The Light of Lucis must return to the world beneath Paradisum,_

 _to redirect the blade that cut short this thread of fate._

 _As you gave your life to protect the future of our star,_

 _you must now journey back to protect it once more._

 _Only by the hand of the Light of Lucis may this be done._

Silence lingered in the air the moment he finished. His reflective blue orbs scanned the shrunken Glaive, as if awaiting for any questions based upon these new revelations. Nyx couldn't have believed what he heard from one of the Six. He had never believed in this sort of stuff. The Astrals or the Lucii, none of it, but how could he have denied it when he's seen both of them now? He had many questions he desired to ask. But he needed to choose carefully. From how Bahamut had spoken, this was something he would not be able to escape.

"You're talking about saving Lunafreya from her death? She told me she died in Altissia a long while back... How is this even possible?"

 _The Crystal's power is not bound to the realm you see before you._

 _Time is but a construct, a construct the Crystal may use at will,_

 _bent by the hand of I, the Draconian._

"Once-If, I manage to save her, what becomes of me? Do I come back?"

 _The Light of Lucis shall not fail, as He who crossed the plane of life,_

 _the embrace of Death shall pursue Him no further._

 _As tribute to one's sacrifice to safeguard the future,_

 _He shall remain to ensure the King of Kings reaches his Ascension._

 _Once this happens, the Light may enter Paradisum once more._

". . . Alright, if that's the case, will I have my powers?"

 _The Power of Kings resides within._

 _So long as the Chosen King and the Oracle draw breath,_

 _may the Light of Lucis hold the strength to serve his duty,_

 _so is the revelation of Bahamut._

Before Nyx had the chance to say anything more, he could feel the floor beneath him disappear from beneath him, his eyes focused upon the leader of the Six in all of glory. Even then, his image began to fade, and the ethereal glow that surrounded him had faded away to be replaced with a solid baby blue color. Wind had whipped through his hair and ears, two purple ribbons flowing forth from his left shoulder. He quickly twisted his body to find himself falling straight towards an an ocean of crystal blue covered in Imperial carriers. But that wasn't the craziest part.

That title was reserved for what seemed like cyclone of water floating around a giant blue dragon.

This was Altissia. It had to be. Bahamut had sent him back like he said, so Nyx couldn't doubt that he was sent to protect Lunafreya. To make sure she doesn't enter the afterlife. There wasn't time to guess anymore. This was his duty.

Time to get to work.

Quickly, the male reached back to remove one of his kukri, shooting a look to his left to launch it towards the crumbling building pieces floating high above the typhoon. If she was going to be anywhere, it had to be where that dragon was at. She had a knack for drawing all sorts of attention. Might as well stick to that little factoid.

"Alright, let's hope I'm not rusty!"

Nyx exclaimed before launching his weapon forward focusing upon appearing where it was once it was far enough. In a split second, he was covered in a veil of luminescent blue, grasping his blade with a loud proud yell. He couldn't help but feel giddy to be doing this once again. This was his passion before he passed before, and to think that he could do it again... He couldn't be happier. The second throw had sent it even farther, this time finding his target within a crevice created within the bricks. Once he appeared, he took hold, using all of his strength to hold him up while he searched around for his target.

But in his search he saw something his mind failed to process. At this point, he should begin to be more open minded. His Prince, Noctis Lucis Caelum, floated before this massive beast within an aura of blue surrounded by a multitude of weapons. He was fighting this thing! He could see the rippling explosions charge throughout the lengthy body of the mighty creature. But as it seemed to be in his favor, Noctis released a mighty barrage, watching the beast be sent crashing back within the waves.

Nyx cheered.

"Hell yeah, your Majesty!"

But he couldn't celebrate long. He could hear the waves rumbling and he still had no idea where Lunafreya was. Quickly looking for his charge, he sought all over the wreckage, soon finding an object in white holding some sort of- Of course that was her. Why would he even guess? Kicking off the wall with his weapon in hand, he would warp forward towards the woman, not seeing this so called Accursed anywhere. He couldn't have been wrong.

Before he could warp again, the waves erupted once more, Leviathan screeching out and charging the Prince. It seemed the large attack had weakened the boy enough to leave him vulnerable to the attack. Nyx had received a small portion of the backlash, tumbling slightly from the air due to the rush of water that occurred. He wouldn't be buried beneath these waves. Shooting his dagger forward, he warped once more, falling high above what appeared to be an altar. And it was there he found who he was to stop.

The Chancellor of Niflheim.

He had been leisurely strolling over towards the crumpled princess. She had been in a coughing fit and, judging by his moving lips, he was monologuing. Typical. With one quick throw of his weapon, he had watched his kukri soar, landing before the woman in a puff of smoke and magic. Each set of eyes fell upon him, one of joy while the other was a concoction of both anger and curiosity.

"Sorry I'm late, princess, you know how hard it is to get an invitation to these things."


End file.
